DBZ: Foundations of a God: Viola
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: As Naruto's journey through space comes to a close, our hero makes a startling discovery, and she's looking for a mate. Unfortunately, she doesn't know the first thing about Earth courtship. No longer a One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! I've decided to write this bit out so that the readers can better decide on the female pairing better. In this One-shot, we'll be seeing Naruto on his space voyage, for the past seven years after the Cell Games. Now I can't promise any sort of length to this story anymore than I can that it'll be likable, I can only hope that you will enjoy it. So let us begin!**_

 _ **Viola**_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat in the pilot's seat of the Capsule Corp. shuttle. "Gigit, how far out are we from where planet Vegeta used to be?" The blond asked.

 _"We'll arrive in another half an hour,_ " the A.I. computer said, " _Miss Bulma assured us that the remains of the planet should still be floating around, but I don't see why we're visiting a space where a planet that was destroyed used to be?"_

The sixteen-year-old sighed, "I already told you that I wanted to check the place out. Uncle Veggie said that attack pods had homing beacons that would bring a Saiyan home if they couldn't complete a mission." The blond explained, "There could be other Saiyans out there."

 _"That, and you don't want to go any where near Planet Frost, right?"_ Gigit asked, almost sounding smug. Naruto rolled his eyes, of course she was right. He had no desire to go anywhere near that planet because of the Frost Demon race that lived there, especially after meeting Cooler, Frieza, and King Cold. There was no telling how much like those three that the rest of the planet's inhabitants were.

Meeting up with Tarble, though, had been one of the better things that had happened on his trip. From what the blond had heard from Bulma through the transmissions, keeping up with things on Earth was one of the few things that kept him from going bonkers when he was just skimming through space, Tarble had visited Earth not long ago to deal with a bit of trouble.

Now, he was working with the Galactic Police force, trying to crack down on Frieza's old empire. Unfortunately, that wasn't going so well. The Frost Demon's Planet Trade Organization was supported by many dangerous races, dangerous and rich, thus making the process of stopping them damnably impossible short of starting a galactic war with Frost.

Tarble had once explained that if the Frost Demons weren't so powerful, then it would have been a simple matter to take care of them, but the fact was that Frost Demons were just too strong for a few soldiers.

"I'll admit that," Naruto said, smiling at the computer, "besides, after this, I think it'll be time to head home. Have you checked the warp points? I'd like to get home right after we get done here."

 _"All of the warp points are in working order,"_ Gigit said, " _You want one set up at the Vegeta planet area? We could come back here at anytime if the need came up?"_

Naruto nodded, "Good idea, toss one out as soon as we get there." He rose from his seat, "I'm going to check in on the gardens. Some of the new plants we picked up from our last surface drop aren't looking so good." He said, his tail swishing out behind him, "Sound the alarm if your scanners pick anything up, alright?"

" _Aye, aye, Cap'n."_ Gigit said.

Naruto smiled, thinking that he should really thank his adoptive aunt more for Gigit's personality. It wasn't as lonely as he thought it would be when he left Earth so long ago.

As he made his way to the green room, the familiar scent of earth filled his nose. His green room was his most prized possession while in space. Each and every planet he'd visited was home to more amazing plants than he could count.

But his prize was the small Yemma tree in the room. It was still just a sapling, but it was already producing fruit, which were just as powerful, if not more so than the Senzu Beans he grew for emergencies. Though, he didn't like remembering how he'd gotten his hands on the seeds. That had been painful...and embarrassing in some ways. He could still feel Bardock's boot in his rear after getting kicked off King Kai's planet, straight into Hell. In all honest, he'd had fun...right up until he ran into Cooler again.

Naruto shivered at the memory. Half the population of Hell had gotten the show of a life -afterlife- time when Cooler had found him. His Uncle Raditz had laughed himself silly at one point or another after seeing the boy get hammered into the Bloody Pond, head first with his tail looking like one of those bendable toothbrushes.

It was only after getting knocked into one of the Yemma trees that Naruto had actually gotten a hold of one of the fruits and managed to eat it, finding that the fruit was just like the Senzu Bean, and hidden a few in his Gi before knocking Cooler himself into the pond before hightailing it out of Hell and back to Yemma's office.

After getting a ride back to King Kai's, Bardock had not even listened to the irate blond Saiyan after he'd gotten there...and kicked him off the planet again...but not before Naruto grabbed his tail and dragged him down with him. King Kai had never let either of them hear the end of it after that.

Naruto chuckled at the memory of his "grandfather's" training. It was thanks to him that he'd made it to Super Saiyan. After his battle ended with Cooler and his death, nothing had pleased the blond more than training to become stronger after flying into the sun to beat him. After being wished back, Naruto had nearly gotten his ears blasted off by his mother for not coming home. But then again, it had been worth it all. Meeting his new father and training under him was one of his fondest memories.

"Then he goes and gets himself blown to other world," Naruto sighed, remembering the fight with Cell as he began watering the various flowers he'd adopted, "Me and Gohan still weren't strong enough."

 _"You know that wasn't your fault,_ " Gigit's voice said, startling him, " _I've gone over the footage from the battle, and there's no way either you or Gohan could have stopped Cell if he'd succeeded in blowing himself up like that. Goku did the only thing he could to save you and give you both another shot._ "

Naruto shrugged as he paid special attention to a species of rose he'd picked up on his last drop. It was a metallic red that he thought would make a nice gift for Chi-Chi when he got back home. "Doesn't make any less easier losing someone. After I got my memories back, I'd never felt weaker than I did right then when Dad said good-bye like that."

" _Well, according to my databases, loss of that level can induce quite the trauma on a ten-year-old's psych."_ Gigit said, _"And from what I understand, you were able to Ascend, as you Saiyans put it._ "

Naruto nodded, "I was so angry that Dad had died like that for us, and all for nothing. Cell came back, and both me and Gohan had to do the deed." He knelt and pulled an errant weed from the base of a particularly small Senzu plant. "I've never felt that way. For the longest time, I was taught to let go of my anger, yet, here, it became my strength."

He couldn't help but remember the unbridled rage that had boiled forth when Cell had reappeared before them. But the android had gotten the shock of his life when Naruto had gone into the Super Saiyan 2 stage, and had to contend with both Naruto and Gohan as they unleashed their combined might against him.

 _"Is that why you wanted to go into space?"_ Gigit asked.

"Part of it," Naruto smiled, "I just wanted to get away from all the death. I think I told you I came out of a war once, right?"

 _"You did,"_ Gigit responded, " _Still, it's hard to believe that you're from some alternate reality sent here by one of the Gods. Lord Beerus is Earth's resident God, which is surprising to say that he would allow another God to interfere with his quadrant."_

Naruto laughed, and dusted off his hands, "Old man Hagoromo would do anything to keep the peace, even removing someone from the world that may or may not repeat the process. Hell, if Sasuke had lived, then he might have gone for him instead of me, but he was dead, and I was already dying. So, I guess he chose my soul instead of Sasuke's."

" _I can't begin to understand the deities of this galaxy,"_ Gigit said, almost sounding like she was sighing, " _But I - Hang on, we've just reached Vegeta's spacial area."_

"Any signs of pods?" Naruto asked.

" _Scanning now..."_ Naruto held his breath as the A.I. started her scan. " _We've got a hit!"_

Naruto ran from the room, nearly colliding with the before it could open, "Prep a rescue pod for me and get as close to that pod as possible!" Naruto roared, "Make sure that it's Saiyan, and make sure that the life support system is still going!"

 _"Already done, the pod's waiting, and the life support is centered around a young Saiyan. I can't get a proper reading on the possible gender, but the pods been out here for decades. The cold sleep system is just about to give out so you should hurry."_

Naruto slid into the hangar, and hopped into the waiting pod, the hatching closing with a hiss. "Grappler, going out. Gigit, get the medical bay ready."

 _"On it."_

Naruto waited for the hangar doors to open before starting up the ship. "Okay, Gigit, guide to it. Where's the pod?"

 _"Straight out in front of the ship,"_ Gigit said, " _I've got a laser marker on it, just follow the beam._ "

Naruto looked out in front of the ship and saw the green light pointing out into the debris, "Got it. Keep it on the pod until I get close enough to grab it." He said, and throttled the vessel. The Capsule Corp. Grappler was one of Bulma's finest works, in his opinion. It was a small space cruiser she'd made right along side of rebuilding Frieza's crafter after Trunks had destroyed it the first time. His own version was larger.

Naruto's craft sped through the asteroids, ducking in and out, and following the beam of light. Suddenly he spotted a familiar white sphere, "I've got eyes on the pod, Gigit!" He said, nearing the craft, "Deploying suction pads." He punched a button on the dash, producing a set of joysticks, while two arms popped out of either side of the Grappler. Each arm was topped with basketball sized suction cups to take hold of the pod.

A large asteroid drifted over the Capsule Corp. craft, scraping against the hull, and setting Naruto's ears to a painful ringing. " _External damage. Naruto, you've got a bad gash along the top of the Grappler, get the pod and get back here before the pressure damages the interior systems."_

"Working on it!" Naruto groaned, moving the arms out to grasp the pod. "Can you move the ship closer?"

In answer the Frost Capsule ship moved closer, but was impeded by the debris left over from the destroyed planet. " _I can get a little closer, but I have to keep it slow, or else we're looking at some major damage. Vegeta was rich in a strong, sharp metal in it's raw state. It's drifting all over the place."_

Naruto nodded, smiling as his grappling arms grasped the pod, "I've got it. We're heading back!"

" _Be careful,_ " Gigit advised. " _You've got a large piece of that metal I mentioned coming at you."_ Naruto drew the pod back toward the ship and sighed, turning the ship about.

"Gigit, make sure that I've got a clear path, I don't want anymore surprises," Naruto sighed as he guided his shuttle back, dipping down and under the large asteroid that had been coming toward him.

" _You've got it clear, but you'd better move it."_ Gigit said urgently, " _I've got incoming on my sensors, and they don't seem friendly."_

"I'm coming," Naruto said and gunned the throttle, "Do and about face and warp us to area seventy-five as soon as we're on board."

" _Roger."_

The blond piloted his shuttle back around to the main ship as Gigit turned the ship, opening the hatch once more, and allowing him to enter. Naruto set down just as what looked like a Planet Trade Organization shuttle coming into view, "Gigit! Get us outta here!"

 _"Closing hatch, and preparing for launch!"_

"Prepare nothing! Get us out!" Naruto roared, "It's the Frost Demons!" Naruto yelled and a moment later, he was knocked out of his seat as the ship lurched, and was on the move. "GIGIT!"

 _"You said you wanted no preparation,_ " Gigit said by way of explanation.

Naruto groaned as he pulled himself back up, "Gee, thanks. Ow, I think I bend my tail!" He staggered out of the shuttle, "I'm going to have to ask Uncle Veggie if it's possible to break a Saiyan's tail bones."

The pod had gone undamaged, thanks to his careful flying, but it was, as Gigit said, old. Outdated close to giving out. "Damn, whoever's in there, sure got lucky we found them."

" _I'm sending down a gurney, and I've got a vial of Yemma fruit juice waiting in the hospice."_ Gigit said, " _We'll be in area seventy-five within the hour."_

"How many jumps until we reach Earth?" Naruto asked.

" _Four."_

Naruto smiled, "Plenty of time to give Mom a buzz, and tell her we're coming home." He said and sauntered over to the pod, "Let's get this thing open and see who we've got." He ran his hands over the smooth surface of the pod, searching for the release for the hatch, and pressed it in. The pod groaned as the gurney hovered into the room, and popped open.

Naruto stepped back, wondering who or what he might have found. But he was not ready for what he found...a _girl_!

The blond couldn't keep the blush from his face. She was beautiful. Like most other Saiyans, besides himself, and Trunks, she had dark hair, and pale, cream-colored skin, wearing a blue mid-driff suit belted around her waist with a yellow sash. Her legs were partially covered with a pair of black shorts that seemed a little tight. But the other thing he noticed about her was her...height.

 _Good God, she's as short as I was four years ago!_ Naruto almost laughed. _She'd barely reach up to my collar bone!_ He moved forward to pick her up and set her down on the gurney, "Gigit, our guest is female, and definitely a Saiyan." He said, noting the tail wrapped tightly around her waist. "Are you sure there weren't any other life signs our there?"

 _"Sorry, Sir, she was the only one,_ " Gigit said, " _I'm willing to bet that that ship we saw heading toward us picked up on her ship's distress signal. Lucky for her we came along, or she probably wouldn't been vaporized on sight."_

"I think you're right," the blond said as he pushed the girl along, "Have the bots in the kitchen cook up a Saiyan-size meal, juice aside, she's gonna be hungry when she wakes up."

" _Aye, sir."_

But before Naruto got her to the hospice, the girl started stirring. "Mm."

"Oops." Naruto gulped, not sure what to do as the girl opened her eyes slowly. "Uh, take it easy, Miss. You've been out there for a long time."

The girl started awake, her eyes snapping open at the sound of the blond's voice. Upon seeing him, the girl lept up from the gurney and summersaulted backward, landing on her toes, a Ki blast primed. Naruto yelped and held up his hands, "W-whoa, wait a minute! You can't use that in here, you'll blast a hole through the hull, and I don't know about you, but I can't breathe in space!"

"If you don't explain what the hell's going on, then you won't have much of a choice!" She growled at him, advancing on him, the blast still held level with his chest, "Now who are you? How did I get here, and why aren't I on Vegeta?!"

Naruto visibly sweated as the girl neared him, "A-all very good questions, I'm sure, b-b-but could you put that down, kyu?" Naruto clapped his hand over his mouth as the girl blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"Kyu?" She repeated.

Naruto's face burned, "It's a verbal tic."

The girl's face hardened, and then noticed the boy's tail swishing around nervously, "You're a Saiyan? What rank are you?"

"Rank?" Naruto asked, "Uh, well, Vegeta often called me a Third Class."

The girl snorted, and powered down, "Hmph, I should have know," she said, strutting up to him and poking him in the chest, "You look weak."

Naruto pouted, and batted the hand away, much to her annoyance, "That's not very nice. I just saved your life. Your pod's life support system was about to give out, and there was a Planet Trade Organization ship heading right for you." He said, causing her to grimace at him, "If I hadn't been in the area, then you would have died without even knowing why!"

The girl scoffed, "I suppose thanks are in order." She held out her hand, the back of it facing up, "Very well, you have my thanks. Be grateful that I, an Elite Saiyan warrior, offers this to you."

Naruto stared at the hand for a moment, "Offering what?" He asked, causing the girl to hit the deck, "What?"

She popped back up and bopped him on the head, "That's a Third Class for you! As dumb as they are weak!"

Naruto growled, holding his head, "Man, you're such a pain!" He growled, and the girl scowled at him, "I think I should have left you our there!"

"Commoner, you have no idea how important I am," she said, puffing herself up slightly, not doing much for her height, "I happen to be the daughter of Zorn, right hand guard to King Veg - Did you say you knew Vegeta?" She asked, her eyes widening.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, yeah, he's kinda like my uncle. He trained me for a little while, too, until my dad came back home from - Hey!" She latched onto him, "What gives?!" He asked in slight anger, until he looked down at the girl and saw that she had stars in her eyes. "Kyu?"

"You were trained by the king?! For real?!" She asked, "What was that like?! Tell me!"

Naruto pried her off, "Uh, listen, I think I should answer those questions, now...First off, my name is Son Naruto." He said as the girl listened, "And as to where you are, well, you're currently on the Gigit Mark One, and heading toward Earth."

"Where's Earth?" She asked.

"It's in the Sector Twelve of the Seventh Universe," Naruto explained, "And it's the last home of the remaining Saiyans."

The girl's eyes widened, "Last...home...what are you talking about!?" She gabbed the front of his Gi, "Why aren't we going to Vegeta!? Why is our race on this Earth place!?"

Naruto took hold of her wrists gently, looking her in the eyes, "Because our planet was destroyed a little over thirty years ago...by Frieza."

The girl's pale face went totally white then, and she sank to her knees, "Th-thirty years...b-but I just...my sixteenth cycle..." Tears sprang to her eyes, and flowed down her cheeks. She looked back up at him, "H-how many of us are left?"

Naruto scratched his whiskered cheeks, "Well, as far as pure-blooded Saiyans go, there's, well, two of us. Me and Uncle Vegeta, the King's son...oh, and his brother, Tarble, I almost forgot about him!"

"The prince is a live?" She asked, "Has he found a suitable partner?"

"Well, he has a wife and a child if that's what you mean?" Naruto said, "Besides, I think you're a little young for him. Even if he did show interest, he's just over forty."

The girl seemed to recover quickly, tapping her chin in thought, "I see, so he has a mate...what about this Tarble?"

"Married," Naruto sighed, "Look, if you want a boyfriend, I think my brother would be - "

"Is he a full-Saiyan as well?" She asked excitedly.

"No, he's half-human," Naruto said, "I was kinda adopted by his mother when I was six."

"I see, so you _are_ a full-blooded Saiyan, correct?" She asked, taking in his looks, "I'm surprised. Most of our race's hair color has always been black or brown, but never this golden color."

"Blond," Naruto supplied.

""Whatever," she waved her hand airily, "Alright. I've decided."

Naruto, for some reason did not like the sound of that, "Uh, decided what, exactly?"

Hands on her hips, the girl unwrapped her tail from her waist and reached out to twine it with Naruto's, "I, Viola of the Elite, claim you, Son Naruto, Third Class, as my mate."

"Kyu?" Naruto blanched, "Come again?"

Viola sighed, and poked him in the chest, "We will have to work on that verbal tic of your's. I will not have a weak sounding mate. And you'll also need to train, for I want our future children to be strong to continue our race for as long as possible...speaking of that, we should produce an offspring right away. Do you have an incubation chamber on board this ship?"

All the while that she was talking, everything she said seemed to be flying right over Naruto's head. Naruto's jaw slackened and hit the floor as his eyes widened. Had this strange little Chibi just said what he thought she said?!

" _This is wonderful, Captain. You're mother was always saying that she wanted you to bring home a bride,"_ Gigit put in, a smile in her voice, _"And to answer the future Mrs. Son's question, no, we do not have an incubation chamber on this ship. Nor is there anything like it on Earth."_

Viola huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then how are we supposed to produce any offspring?"

Naruto gulped, _Please don't answer that, Gigit!_

 _"Oh, you'll just have to reproduce internally."_ Gigit answered, of course.

Viola looked confused, "Reproduce internally? How are we to do that?"

 _Please, please, please don't answer that!_ Naruto wailed mentally.

" _That is easily done by engaging in sexual intercourse with the captain."_ Gigit said, much to Naruto's horror, and Viola's confusion. _"this is done by inserting the male reproductive organ into the female's. From what I've studied, it can be quite pleasurable."_

Viola nodded along with the A.I.'s statement, "I think we will figure it out." She said, turning back to the blond, "you're A.I. is...where did he go?" Viola asked as Naruto's after image vanished. "Naruto, wait! We need to engage!"

" _ **GIGIT**_!" Naruto's roar could be heard throughout the ship as Viola gave chase.

* * *

 _ **Now this should help with the voting. As I said, both girls have a different storyline. And before you ask, if Zangya was to win, I'd be writing the Bojack Unbound movie in my style, so you can imagine how that would go. Either way, I hope you enjoy this One-shot out a sampler of Naruto's future in Foundations of a God. Also, believe it or not Viola is actually a game character from Dragonball Heroes right along with Forte. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering when I'll get to Forte's snippet, I'll be working on it tomorrow.**_

 _ **Like this storyline, let me know in a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**To give a little insight to how small Viola actually is, at age sixteen, Naruto is at 5'9, while Viola stands at 4'11. She's also sixteen, how she stayed out there so long, because her pod has a cryostasis system. While traveling, she remains in cold sleep, not aging at all.**_

 _ **2: About A Saiyan Girl**_

* * *

Naruto staggered into the communication center after scrambling out of the halls from Viola. _"What's the problem, Captain?_ " Gigit asked as the blond sat down in the chair in front of the large video screen. " _I thought that you would be happy about finding another Saiyan, especially a female._ "

Naruto groaned, "Gigit, you don't get it." Naruto said, "I know you're an A.I. program, but do you have any idea what's just happened?"

" _Well, Miss Viola just said she was interested in producing offspring with you._ " Gigit said, " _She also said she was claiming you as a mate, so I would assume that means she wants to marry you as soon as possible...is that such a problem?"_

"It's a huge problem!" Naruto groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face, "I don't even know anything about her, and she basically demands to jump my bones! What kinda girl says that to a guy she just met!?"

 _"She's probably overwhelmed by that fact that her entire race has been all but wiped out save for a few males of your species."_ Gigit reasoned, making a small amount of sense to the young Saiyan, " _Seeing as you are the only pure-blooded male left that's unattached to a human female, she probably what's to ensure you have an attachment to her, and no one else."_

Naruto groaned once again as he remembered her joining tails with him, which made him feel a little insecure. "Gigit, patch me through to Capsule Corp, and get Vegeta and Bulma both on the com. Bulma can tell me how to deal with this mess, and I really need to ask Uncle Veggie about that tail thing she did to me. I've got a really bad feeling about that."

Gigit chuckled, " _Should I make sure our guest is entertained?_ " She asked, " _Currently, she's searching the ship for you...but she's stopped in the kitchen. Apparently thirty years being asleep works up quite an_ _appetite_."

Naruto smirked, "Well, at least she's not trying to get me to mate with her." He said, sighing, "Keep her occupied for a while, will ya? Meantime, I really need to talk to those guys."

Meanwhile, Viola had just polished off the meal the robotic maids had cooked up, and was now looking again for the runaway blond. "Hmph, I can't believe he ran away from me like that," she huffed, dusting off her hands as she entered the hallways, "Trust a Third Class Saiyan to not know what's good for him."

 _"I beg your pardon, Miss Viola, but Naruto was raised as a Human, not a Saiyan,"_ Gigit said, spooking the girl a bit, " _It was never explained to him how Saiyan mating rituals work, and Vegeta only calls him a Third Class as a joke. He always seemed to care for the captain when I was observing them while Bulma programed me."_

Viola, at the mention of Naruto's relation to her prince, regained her composure, "Am I to take it that my soon-to-be mate knows Prince Vegeta well?"

" _Very well,_ " Gigit replied happily, " _They've often trained together over the ten years since his arrival on Earth. From what I understand, Naruto and Vegeta tease each other quite, almost as much as he did the boy's father."_

Leaning against the wall, Viola thought about that. "Alright, then tell me, what sort of a man I have chosen to mate?"

Gigit was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating her answer, " _Naruto is a very caring individual."_ Gigit said, _"He's fought in many battles to keep his home safe, and he's put his life on the line for others time and again. This lat battle, however, took a great deal out of him._ "

"What happened?" Viola asked.

" _He lost his father,"_ Gigit said, sounding sad for a machine, " _He left shortly after that battle was won, and also told me he wanted to learn how to better control his newfound powers."_

Viola perked up at the mention of 'new found powers', "What sort of power does he have?"

" _Oh, it's the ability to become a Super Saiyan."_ Gigit said offhandedly.

"WHAT?!"

 _ **BOOOOM**_

=x=

"It's not funny, Vegeta," Naruto growled as his uncle laughed at his expense, "Seriously! What am I supposed to do here?! I don't know anything about this girl, and she wants to marry me!"

Bulma elbowed her way onto the screen, shoving her husband out of the way, "Naruto, don't worry, you'll be fine." She assured him with her usual smile, "She's probably just feeling lonely is all."

"That's what Gigit said," Naruto sighed, slumping in his seat, "But what am I supposed to do about this mating business? She doesn't even know about sex!"

Off screen, Vegeta was heard braying louder with laughter. "Great galaxies, brat, you've finally gotten some payback for those pranks you pulled on me!"

"Oh, hush you!" Bulma glared at him, "Naruto, just explain that there are a lot of things that are supposed to come before you two do it."

"Too late," Naruto groaned again, "Gigit pretty much said it was 'insert part D into slot P'."

"DOH!" Vegeta barked, "I wish I could have been there!"

Bulma ignored him, and crossed her arms, "Well, she has you to talk to, and I know for a fact that you're not stupid." Naruto grimaced a little at that, "And you can just make her sit down and listen to the whole 'Birds and the Bees' BS, then get to know each other."

"Right," Naruto said embarrassedly, then looked over to the side of the screen where he could see his uncle still shaking with laughter, "Hey, Uncle Veggie, what does it mean for a boy and a girl Saiyan to join tails?"

That stopped his laughter, and the prince walked back on screen, "Naruto, did you just say she joined tails with you?"

"Yeah," Naruto groaned, "I take it that's a really big deal for us?"

"Very," Vegeta nodded, crossing his arms, "In terms of binding, it's the closest thing we Saiyans have to a wedding ring. It means that she has pledged herself to you and you alone, meaning that even if she took a shine to a human her on Earth, she'd stay with you no matter what."

Naruto's face went terribly pale, "Oh...oh...OH SHIT!"

"Language," Bulma chided gently, though she was silently overwhelmed with the events. She looked at her husband, "Is there a way to revoke it?"

"No," Vegeta said, looking at her like she'd gone insane, "Honestly woman, do you not know by now how prideful my race can be? Even Kakarot showed pride at times when he refused aid in battle. Our women were more prideful than the men, however, and when they made a vow, they stood by it until their death. Meaning the only way for him to be rid of her would be to - "

"Not happening," Naruto growled, and leaned his head back, "Gods, this is terrible, I've just entered into a loveless marriage without even knowing!"

Vegeta sighed, "It's not all bad," he said, "I remember Viola when I was a child. She's a bit headstrong, like her father, but she's a good woman. I think she'll make a fine bride for you."

"And Chi Chi will definitely be happy for you," Bulma said happily, "Oh, just wait til I tell her you'll be home soon, and with a cute little bride!"

Naruto was about to snap at them when -

 _ **BOOOOM**_

Naruto was knocked out of his chair as the screen went black, cutting the connection. "GIGIT!"

 _"We're out of Warp, but we've landed in an asteroid field!"_ Gigit blared, " _Get to Viola, she's half-way down the hallway near the Green Room!"_ Gigit said, causing Naruto bolt toward the doors as the ship lurched, " _I'm setting us down on the nearest habitable planet to assess the damage."_

"Great call, Gigit," Naruto yelled as he ran, pelting down the hall in hopes of finding his guest, "Viola!"

The ship lurched again, staggering the blond as he ran, throwing him into the wall. "Damn! Of all the times to - "

"Naruto!"

The blond looked up to see the small teen staggering toward him, her eyes wide with fear, "What's going on?!"

"Asteroid field," Naruto growled, making his way toward her, noticing a small purplish blemish on her head, "You alright?"

Viola nodded, "I just got thrown against the wall before I could catch myself." The ship lurched once more, causing the girl to cling to him, "What do we do?"

Naruto held onto her and sank to the floor, hoping the ship would level out. "Gigit's setting us down." He told her, tucking her head against his chest, "Just hang on a little longer, 'kay?"

"Mm," he felt her nod against him, and tuck herself closer. Her tail reached out and wrapped around his for comfort. Naruto blushed as he remembered what that entailed, but said nothing, and kept holding her.

"Gigit, ETA!"

" _Three minutes,"_ the A.I. said, " _There's a planet close by that the field seems to be centered around."_

Naruto arched his brow, "If we came out in area seventy-five like I'd planned, then there shouldn't be and asteroid field like that. Or a planet this close to the beacon!"

 _"According to my scanners, this is a fairly new planet._ " Gigit said as the sound of stone striking metal roared, " _If I had to guess, I would say that the planet itself is the source of the asteroids. It's a newborn planet."_

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the wall, "Any other day I'd be jumping for joy at finding a new planet like this one, but just get us out of this field. We'll contact the Galactic Federation later."

" _Aye, sir._ " Gigit said, " _ETA to asteroid field interior, one minute, thirty seconds. Brace for impact."_

Naruto tightened his hold on the girl in his arms as she whimpered and clung to him as the the ship lurched once again, and suddenly the movements stopped.

Naruto looked up, "Did we make it?"

" _Affirmative, sir, we're just coming out of the Asteroid field, and into the unknown planet's ozone layer."_ Gigit replied with relief evident in her voice, " _Beginning descent to planet's surface. Oxygen levels reading high, surface scans report that the majority of the planet's surface is ocean. A freshwater ocean."_

"Any plant or wild life?" Naruto asked, taking a shaking Viola in his arms and rising from the floor. He looked down at her in concern and found her face still buried in his chest, her tail still twined with his.

 _"None, but the planet seems very much like Earth_." Gigit reported, " _If we have to stay here for a few days, at least you won't be confined to the ship."_ This bid of knowledge pleased the blond into smiling.

"Take it slow to the surface," Naruto smirked, "If you're able, do a complete sweep of a large area of land, look for anything of interest. Plant life, fungus, or anything of the like, but also search for germs and anything that could be dangerous to a human body. I don't wanna take a chance in bringing anything back to Earth by accident."

With that he strode down the hall toward one of the spar rooms. Viola had a strangle hold on him, and had been a human, he'd surely have a broken neck out at least a pulverized windpipe.

Naruto reached the room, finding it fully furnished and the bed made, thankfully. His robo-maids were good at keeping things tidy, and ready just in case someone dropped by.

He sat down on the edge with Viola in his lap, still comforting her as the girl shook. "Viola, you know it's over, right?"

She nodded.

"You can let go, now," he said hopefully.

This time, she shook her head, and held on all the tighter.

Naruto sighed and resigned himself to his fate, and letting the girl hold onto him as long as she wanted. He didn't know hold long they stayed like that, but Naruto couldn't say that it was unpleasant. Viola was, without a doubt, pretty. Next to him as she was, he found our just how truly small the girl was, even for a sixteen-year-old.

"I got caught in a meteor shower on my first mission away from Planet Vegeta." Viola spoke up softly, "My pod was badly damaged, and I had to turn around to make repairs before I could go out. Father said not to let it bother me, but I was terrified."

"Of failing?" Naruto asked.

"Of dying," Viola went on, "There were always stories about our greatest warriors, but none of them ever survived the fight that was told to us in the stories." She said, "And when I got caught in that shower, my pod was nearly ripped to pieces. The mechanics didn't know how I managed to make it back without cracking it open."

Naruto nodded, "There's no shame in being afraid."

Viola shook her head, "Maybe not on Earth, but on Vegeta, failure was never forgiven." She shivered, "So I went back out again...and I never saw my home or my father ever again."

Naruto's heart skipped a little. "I know how that feels...just not as bad as waking up to find your whole world's gone because of one person."

"Gigit told me you lost your own father," Viola went on, a small smile curving her lips, "She said you were a Super Saiyan."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, both me, my dad, and my brother." He said, smiling for a moment, "And Uncle Vegeta, too."

Viola chuckled, "You still look too weak to be our legendary warrior."

Naruto would have chuckled and snipped back at her about her height, but Gigit's voice brought him out of it.

" _Deploying landing struts,"_ Gigit said, " _No harmful bacteria in the atmosphere, or water. All seems safe, Captain."_

Naruto nodded, "Set us down easy, Gigit."

=x=

The planet, as it turned out, was devoid of any life at all save for the small bacteria that Gigit had scanned earlier, but nothing at all harmful. According to her, the planet was twice as larger in mass as Earth, and four times as much water on the surface. The only land mass there was, was one large continent, dotted around by several smaller islands.

As Naruto disembarked, he found the scent of fresh, virgin soil coming to his nose, making him inhale deeply. But his amazement of the scent was short lived as he took in the damage to his ship.

The outside was mutilated.

The hull was completely shredded, the ship staying intact only because of the reinforced armor beneath the surface. "Damn, that's gonna take a week to get done!" naruto sighed, knowing he would need several days to pound the metal back into place before welding it shut. "Man, Bulma's gonna kill me."

 _"I just found out from Tarble and Jacko that this planet didn't exist two years ago."_ Gigit said through the earpiece he wore, " _You're officially the first intelligent being to set foot on this planet, therefore this planet is under Sector Twelve's authority, I.E. the planet belongs to the citizens of Earth."_

Naruto smirked and bent down to run his hand through the loose soil, "That's something. Maybe I could ask Bulma about transmigrating a few endangered species over here?"

" _Galactic law states that should a planet be suitable for habitation, but lack a small population of wild, plant or sentient life, a colony may use stock from their own planet to keep said colony alive."_ Gigit stated, and Naruto's grin widened.

"That can wait until later," Naruto smirked, "Since this is now a Terran planet, I think I should give it a name."

" _What would that be?"_ Gigit asked.

"Jirai," Naruto smiled, "After my teacher, Jiraiya."

* * *

 _ **This was short for a new update, I know, but I just wanted to get something out since I decided to go ahead and continue with this story since Forte will be the main pairing in FOAG: Main. As we can see, Naruto is in deep with Viola, but things are still looking good for the blond's luck.**_

 _ **If you liked it, leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto is still dealing with a busted ship, and a slightly educated, frantically frustrated female...let's see what happens!**_

 _ **3: What Is Love?**_

* * *

Viola sighed as she watched Naruto working along the ship's hull. It was slow going, even with Gigit's help with her self-maintenance system working. Alongside Naruto were dozens of little robots, all welding up the dents and holes caused by the asteroid field. And the slow process not only bored the young Saiyan female, but also frustrated her to no end!

It was taking the blond Saiyan away from the time they desperately needed to produce offspring! Viola, though she felt she had made progress in tempting him...still wasn't sure how to go about procreation. Gigit had explained it quite clearly, but still, hearing how to do something and actually doing the act were two entirely different matters altogether.

Not only that, but Naruto's blatant lack of modesty was driving her up the walls. It was indecent for an attached male of their species to have his tail unbound from his waist and moving around freely, which, normally, would have broadcasted his desire to find a mate, of which he already had a perfectly suitable mate sitting below him.

But then she had to remember that he wasn't raised as a Saiyan. Perhaps humans kept their tails free? Did humans even have tails?

Then there was Naruto's lack of clothing that was bothering her. Normally he wore a bright orange Gi, but he had removed the top and undershirt, revealing it to be weighted training gear, and was working on the ship in only the bottom half of the outfit. Viola wasn't quite sure why seeing him like this bothered her, but it did. It made her feel...overly warm, particularly around the face, and gave her a not quite unpleasant sensation at the apex of her thighs.

The blond Saiyan was quite well-formed for someone his age. She liked that, very much in fact. Perhaps being mated to a Third Class Saiyan warrior wouldn't be so bad after all?

She was brought out of her musings, however, when said blond came drifting down from the ship, and landed lightly beside her, "Well, that about does for now." He told her with a smile, "The drones should be able to take care of the rest of the repairs in about twenty hours or so."

Viola stood, dusting herself off, and sighed, "Why work on the ship yourself when you know that it's capable of self maintenance?"

Naruto grinned, shrugging, "I like to work. Reminds me of what I used to do back home on Earth." He said, grabbing a towel from where his shirt lay and wiping the sweat from his brow. An act that made Viola shiver. She liked the way it made his body glisten in the sunlight. She also liked his scent. Very Earthy, and extremely male.

These thoughts brought another wave of heat rushing through her. Naruto noticed this by the slight blush on her face, "Say, Viola, are you feeling alright? You're face is all red." He reached out and touched his hand to her forehead, "Geez, you're burning up!"

Viola swatted his hand away with a slight huff, "I-I'm fine! It's just a little warm out here." She turned away from him, "There're two suns after all!"

Naruto looked up at the sky, having forgotten, "Huh, guess you're right about that." He scratched the back of his head absently, "This planet's so much like Earth that it hardly makes a difference."

 _It does make a difference_ , Viola thought as she cast a small glance at the blond's body, noting all of the tight, hardened muscles. "It's inconvenient. The sun is always up, making the moon invisible when it comes out. We couldn't transform into Great Apes if the need arose."

Naruto grinned and threw his clothes over his shoulder, "Don't worry, if anything happens, which it won't, I'm strong enough to take on most anyone, kyu!"

"You said 'kyu' again!" Viola pointed out, "I told you we should break that little habit!"

"What are you, my wife?" Naruto groaned, then turned blue as he remembered that, technically, by Saiyan law, she was his wife. Great, just great. "Anyway, I'm heading in for a shower. Gigit can finish the repairs, and then I can contact Jacko about this planet."

Viola followed after him, feeling a rush of cool air hitting her as she entered the ship, "You never told me how you know someone from the Galactic Patrol, and someone from the Galactic Police," she said, remembering description of Tarble's job. "How did that happen?"

Naruto grinned, scratching the side of his face, "Traffic violation," he said sheepishly, "Apparently, you need an interstellar license to move through the galaxies. Tarble picked up on my ship's signal and sent Jacko out after me. When everything was said and done, Bulma ended up bailing me out and got a license for any and all Earthling travelers that will eventually hit the stars."

Viola looked a little skeptical, Saiyans never had trouble like that...or at least, they never lived long, she thought as Naruto entered the ship, the young Saiyan female trailing after him, her eyes straying to his muscular back. The heat returned and Viola growled, shaking her head bring herself out of the daze that she was falling into. What was it about the blond Saiyan that were bringing her such odd feelings?

 _"Twenty hours until all the repairs are done, Captain,"_ Gigit said cheerfully, " _Thanks for the hard work. Should I prepare a meal for you?"_

Naruto laughed, "I'm heading for the shower, Gigit, but you might whip something up for Viola." He said, smiling back at her, and making her look away from him quickly so he would she her blush, "Something cool might be nice, she said she's been feeling a little warm."

 _He's so considerate of my needs,_ Viola thought for a moment, smiling at her mate's concern over her misjudged blushing. "That's not necessary," she said, smiling slightly, "I'll just have a shower as well."

Naruto nodded, "You can go first then."

Viola grimaced, "Why would I go first? You're covered in sweat and grime, and I just need to cool myself off." She said, "It would be easier to just shower together."

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush, "T-Together?!"

"Yes, together," Viola smirked, "It'll save us time, and neither of us will have to wait."

Naruto gulped, "That's not a good idea, kyu."

Viola crossed her arms, "I don't see the problem here, Naruto. Is there some sort of Earth custom that forbids mated pairs from bathing together?"

Naruto started sweating again, unsure of how to answer her, "W-well, no, there isn't, matter of fact some couples enjoy it, but - "

Viola smirked again, and took hold of his arm, "Then there's no problem, is there?" She said, slowly dragging the blond toward the showers, "We are a mated pair, after all, so it's only natural for us to engage in this sort of activity."

 _I can't win, can I?_ Naruto wondered tearfully as he heard a mirthful laugh coming from his ship's A.I. _Dammit, Gigit!_

=x=

Naruto was the first to enter the shower, well ahead of Viola, finding a corner to hide himself in. Of all the ridiculous things to happen to him, this had to take the cake. He'd literally just been dragged into the showers by a pint-sized girl that knew next to nothing about male/female relationships...and she was walking right into the shower at that moment!

Viola hummed in delight as water trailed over her body, "This is great. Only royalty ever had showers like this back home," she sighed, looking over at Naruto, and frowning, "Why are you standing over there?" She asked as the blond occupied a corner all to himself, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Naruto stammered out, casting a small, quick glance in her direction, and yelped when the girl turned toward him, "Uh, I think I should - "

"Could you help me scrub my back?" Viola asked, "I'd use my tail, but I can't really see back there."

The blond went rigid, "Er, Viola, I don't think - " He looked back over his shoulder again, and promptly turned the water on cold on his side, "GAH!"

Viola turned around again at his yelp, and went over to him, "Are you alright? What's - YEEK!" Viola screeched as she felt the cold water hitting her skin. "Why is it so cold?!"

"Turned the faucet a little too far," Naruto whimpered as the girl came closer, "No need to worry!"

But it was too late. Viola was right behind him, reaching out to his shoulder, and looking him over for any sign of injury. "Are you sure? It won't be good for you to be injured." She said, trying to turn him toward her. "Just let me...oh..." Naruto could have hid under a rock in shame as she forced him around. Unfortunately, his cold dousing hadn't done away with his problem.

He was standing at full attention, and then some, given Viola's perspective.

"Sorry," the blond mumbled.

Viola, however, hadn't heard him. Her mind was elsewhere. _That is...his...and it's supposed to...oh...this could be a problem..._ "Naruto?"

"Y-yeah?"

Viola looked at him with a furious blush, "I...don't think it'll fit." She mumbled in embarrassment.

Naruto nearly lost his footing, "Huh? Viola, what are you blushing about, I'm the one that oughta be embarrassed!" The blond blushed, turning away from her for a moment, "And what do you mean it won't fit? I'm not all that big."

Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Viola looking down at herself, "Neither am I...I mean, I have a small body, so naturally all of me is small."

Naruto sighed, and stepped back under the cold spray, "Listen, Viola, not that I can complain, but there's going to have to be a few things we talk about."

"Does this pertain to producing offspring?" Viola asked.

Naruto resisted the urge to role his eyes, "In a way, it does, but not in the way you want." He said, shivering, "Look, the way I learned things, the way I was raised, you and I would normally get to know each other before we even thought about...becoming a couple."

Viola shrugged, not that he could see it, "What's to know?" She asked, "I am a healthy, and mature female Saiyan as you are a healthy male, and there is a need to start producing a new generation."

Naruto sighed, _I'm probably the only guy in the galaxies that wouldn't just turn around and jump her, aren't I?_ He wondered silently, "While you've got a point that we're an endangered race, as an Earth dweller, I was taught that one shouldn't force these sort of things. I mean, we're not even sure that we'd want to stay together after we reach Earth?"

Viola huffed, "I am your mate," she said with finality, "I realize that I made the choice in haste, but cannot, and will not feel shame because of it." She said, which confirmed what Vegeta had told him about the bonding earlier on.

"Humor me," Naruto said, sighing, "On Earth, a man and a woman, or girl and boy in this case, usually fall in love before marrying."

"Love?" Viola asked, at the unfamiliar terms, "Marrying? Are these Earthling customs?"

Naruto shut off the water and walked out of the shower, not bothering to try and hide himself, due to Viola's lack of modesty, "Yes and no," Naruto said cryptically, "Love is something you feel for a person, like a warm feeling in your chest, followed by a sort of fluttering in your stomach." Viola padded out behind him as he started toweling off.

Viola nodded as she grabbed a towel for herself, "I think I understand." The girl said, "So this is important in Earthling relations?"

"Very," Naruto chuckled, "Most families don't function without it...You loved your dad, right?" Naruto asked, and got a look of confusion from her, "I mean you cared for him, right? As a parent?"

Viola nodded, "I suppose so," she said, "Father always made me feel better when I did something wrong, or made a fool of myself, so I wanted to make him proud of me, even if it meant doing something I was afraid of." Viola smiled in thought of her father, "This is a form of love?"

"Parental love," Naruto nodded, "It's not the same as what I was talking about, but it's close." The blond said and shook out his tail until it was nice and bushy.

Viola grimaced at this as Naruto still kept his blond tail free. "Well, it would seem Earth customs and Saiyan customs are quite different." She said, reaching out to give his tail a gentle tug, making him jump, "For example, no Saiyan would dare keep his tail unbound from their waste where someone could grab it." She huffed, keeping hold of the appendage, and watching Naruto squirm a bit before he grinned, and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Grabbing my tail used to hurt like hell," Naruto grinned, "Now, not so much." He said, donning his boxers and pants.

Viola scowled, "It's also considered immoral for a mated Saiyan to keep their tail unbound," she said, crossing her arms over her exposed chest, "It broadcasts the Saiyan's desire to find a mate when we keep our tails out like that. You already have me, so you should keep your tail tucked in so no other females take an interest."

Chuckling as he took his tail and wrapped it around his his, Naruto pulled a shirt over his head, "I never had that problem. You're the only girl I've ever met that had a tail. Humans don't have'em."

Viola's brow raised, "Really? Omph!" She growled as Naruto tossed her clothes at her face, glaring lightly.

"Really," Naruto grinned at her little scowl, finding it cute.

Viola dressed quickly, and followed him out of the showers, "What else is there about Earth that I should know?"

Naruto thought about that for a moment, "Well, I don't know how many planets you've been to, but Earth is mostly covered with water, with only a few large continents dotting it. It's peaceful, for the most part. Every now and then, while I was growing up, someone would come along and cause trouble, like Frieza. Dad took care of him once on planet Namek before it was destroyed, but he came back and made a beeline for Earth. Another member of our race took care of him, Trunks. That's Vegeta's son."

Viola looked at him in wonder, "He must be strong if he took down Frieza?"

Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Back then, he was..but now he's just around six or seven...it's complicated." He said when Viola looked at him strangely.

 _"Speaking of complicated,"_ Gigit interrupted as Viola was about to question the blond further, " _Communications are back up, and guess how many messages we have from Bulma, and your mother?"_

Naruto blanched, "I didn't know the com was down?!"

" _It was on the list I printed out for you on the damages,"_ Gigit droned, " _You didn't read the whole thing, did you?"_

Naruto laughed nervously, "Ehehe, maybe?"

 _"Oy vey...ChiChi's gonna be pissed."_

=x=

"SON NARUTO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS!?" ChiChi raged over the transmission, "I'VE BEEN CALLING SINCE BULMA LOST THE CONNECTION AND YOU NEVER ANSWERED!"

Naruto was sweating visibly; even though it was only a video message, his mother was still scarier than a an angry Makyan. "Mom, I didn't know the communication line was down, or I would've fixed that right away!" Naruto said pleadingly, "I thought that fixing the damage to the hull was more important than anything else since I can't warp back home with any damage, so I focused all the maintenance on that!"

"Oh, I just bet that's what happened," ChiChi growled, "Son Naruto, if I find out from Tights that you and Jacko have gotten into trouble again, then I - "

"Mom, seriously, we only did that one time, and once was enough," Naruto said, grinning, "Besides, Jacko was the one that got me to do it, and it was just...well, one mining planet..."

Viola, who was just out of sight of the large screen was wondering what the blond Saiyan had done the had gotten him in so much trouble the the woman on the other end, his mother, presumably, was still upset about it?

A chuckle came from beside the woman, and a blue haired woman came onto the screen, "It was an abandoned gold mining planet that was set to blow if anyone entered without approval, which you two did." Bulma giggled, "If I recall, Tarble was nearly busted back down to rock bottom because of that, and you nearly got your tail thrown in the galactic klink."

"Thank God that didn't happen," ChiChi said, sighing with relief, "I still wanna see what all my baby boys' children will look like, and Naruto still needs to find -"

Another laugh sounded, and none other than the prince of all Saiyans entered the screen, "Oh, the little yellow monkey's already got himself set." Vegeta grinned evilly at the blond, who was sweating more so than ever as Viola peeked around the screen to get a better look at her prince. "Before we lost the connection, the boy had told us he had found a young Saiyan female and had been claimed as her mate." Vegeta laughed as ChiChi's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "He's married on all ground s but the paperwork!"

"UNCLE VEGGIE!" Naruto roared.

"KYYAA!" ChiChi squealed in delight, "Oh my goodness! Naruto, where is she!? Where's my beautiful new daughter-in-law!?"

Naruto groaned and glanced to where Viola was peeking, and motioned for her to come over. Hesitantly, the young girl stepped into view. Both women smiled as they saw the girl for the first time, ChiChi beaming as she went right to Naruto's side. Vegeta just smirked.

"It's been a long time, Viola," the prince said, "I'd say you've grown...but you haven't aged a day in over thirty years."

Viola just bit her lip and bowed her head slightly, "The years have been kind to you, Prince Vegeta. When I learned of - "

"No need to stand on ceremony with me," Vegeta said, "I may be the prince, but I've long since stopped expecting to be addressed as such. You should - "

ChiChi muscled her way onto the screen, "Oh, hush up, Vegeta!" She looked at the pair, "Naruto, when will you bring her home?! I want to meet her in person! And we can have a proper wedding if - "

"As soon as I finish repairs, and get this planet sorted out with the federation," Naruto said, raising his hands, "It's not every day I find a newborn planet that's not even claimed, and sector twelve only has dead planets in it's range besides Earth and New Namek."

Vegeta nodded to this, "He's right, that planet could prove useful for resources."

"And it would be great to have somewhere to go if things get bad here." Bulma said, "Maybe we could set up another Namek Guardian for a new set of Dragon Balls?"

Naruto shook his head, "That'd attract too much attention." He said, "The last thing this planet needs is someone poking around for a wish."

"Whatever," ChiChi smiled at the young woman, "What's your name, Dear?"

Viola gulped, "V-Viola, ma'am, and it's nice to meet my mate's mother." She said giving a short bow to her, but ChiChi only laughed.

"Call me 'Mom'," ChiChi smiled, "And welcome to the family, Viola."

"Thank you, M-Mom," Viola said hesitantly, the word feeling strangely comfortable coming from her mouth.

Naruto had a small grin on his face, and looked up at his family, "I'll be home in a week, tops," he told them, smiling, "Tell Gohan and Goten I love'em, and Trunks, too. I can't wait to see you guys again!"

Vegeta gave a scoff, "I can't wait to mop the floor with you, brat. You owe me a spar!"

"Count on it, Uncle," Naruto smiled at the man, to which he grinned.

"Keep in touch," ChiChi smiled at her adoptive son, "The boys miss you, and so do I, Sweetie."

Nodding, Naruto gave her his usual grin, "Don't worry, Mom, I won't miss another message. And we'll be home before you know it!"

"With a baby on the way?" Bulma asked cheekily.

"Bulma!" Naruto roared.

"Maybe," Viola put in unhelpfully, glancing at her mate with a small smile on her lips as he sputtered, and ChiChi just beamed at the thought grandchildren.

Naruto groaned again, palming his face, _Someone just kill me again. Third time's the charm, right?_ He thought, but glanced over at Viola, and the girl blushed, and stuck her tongue out at him. _Oh, she's gonna pay for that._

Life on planet Jirai, as far as it's two only inhabitants knew, was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

 _ **And that's chapter three. A little off since I wasn't sure what to do with these two, yet, but I hope you like it. It'll get better soon, because the action is about to start...not that kind of action...I mean the hell-raising kind...don't forget to review.**_


End file.
